User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 3= XI XII XIII XIV XV ---- Baby Evolution Since Pichu is a Baby Pokemon, would Raichu be a first or second stage Pokemon? I am just unclear on what to do about that on the Raichu TCG page. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:58, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay, Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:48, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Images That's not exactly possible. I can only upload images from the videos, which may or may not have the logo on them. Besides, it isn't that much of a deal, unlike the quality of some of the images. Energy ''X'' 09:45, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Reply I have started this account back in September 2011 (not on this wiki though) and I really liked it when I started to edit and continued doing it for I suppose almost 5 years.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:41, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I started here on April 29, 2014 but I started at another wiki on September 14, 2011.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:07, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, time really flies by quickly~.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:11, May 2, 2016 (UTC) When he does it again, I will give him a warning. If he then doesn't listen, I may block him.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:34, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I don't really see any difference? It might be just a wiki update since they were busy yesterday with the wiki.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:45, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I like this version better since it shows Serena being busy with Fennekin instead of only showing Serena.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:27, May 7, 2016 (UTC) TCG Stuffs... Again Misch60 sent me a message on some TCG stuff. How can I do what he has said? --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:58, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Okay, will do. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:00, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Where can I create forums? I can't seem to find where or know how to do it. --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:07, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Maybe I read your mind, and knew you were going to say that... Mario101luigi202peach404 12:31, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'm just having a really good day at work today. I'm happy. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:00, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Do You... Like Code Lyoko? Sorry to bother again, I'm just wondering. --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:08, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering because your old signature had the words CODE XANA in it. --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:36, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images I know those episodes are missing images. I will upload them as soon as the sub comes out.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:28, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Mostly subtitled ones.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:37, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Forum I commented to you about you volunteering. I didn't know whether or not to talk to you here or on the page, so I did it on the page just to let you know. --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:17, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Edits I just made a template for move descriptions in games. You can see how it looks on Aromatic Mist. I'm going to do a target template too. In the mean time, can you delete this Template:Movedescend|template as its unneeded. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:29, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :Okay I fixed the problem for it turned out at the bottom template for move description. I want the out line to be dark not light. This was applied to all of my templates I created. It makes the templates pop. Check out Aromatic Mist again to see how you like it? --Rai 水 (talk) 07:21, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::???...I already applied the dark outlines to all my templates, if that was what you meant. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:01, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh that, sure. I was thinking of doing it when I seen how nice it looked for the description box. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:17, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright so I applied the rounded part to one of the mid section parts of the move list template just to test how it looks. Check it out on Aromatic Mist and Baby-Doll Eyes (this includes how it looks with has level change). --Rai 水 (talk) 12:26, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okey Dokey. And some temps as much as we want to, aren't going to be able to be designed the same, as you pointed out with the temp you tried. But, I'll get updating the other templates. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:31, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Manga Question, I know important pokemon like Groudon (Adventures) are essential, but what about minor pokemon like Gliscor or Dustox? How come those two are on here?--Kyurem147 (talk) 09:14, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Reply There would simply be confusion, as to which character would need to be listed in debut section and which don't. It's easier and simpler this way. Energy ''X'' 09:38, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Some of the rivals do not have their counterparts. Regardless, this is how it is being done. Energy ''X'' 12:12, May 9, 2016 (UTC)